Ce sourire
by Tyanilisha
Summary: oulà. Un résumé. Euh . Ben . Bref. Heero déteste ce sourire de Duo, POV de Heero, OOC et shonen-aï plus que yaoi quoique


Disclaimer: pas à moi

Auteur: ...à votre avis ?

Genre: ben ... yaoi :-) et OOc tant qu'on y est

Résumé: Heero hait ce sourire ...

* * *

Ce sourire

Si tu savais comme je le déteste ton sourire. Si tu savais comme je le hais. Il me donne envie de te frapper. De frapper jusqu'à ce que ce sourire s'efface et que tu me montres tes sentiments réels.

Oh je le hais, aujourd'hui comme jamais, quand tu es revenu de ta mission. Quand tu as dit qu'il y avait 3 victimes civiles. Quand aussitôt tu es parti embêter 05. J e le hais parce que ce soir, cette nuit, quand tous nous dormirons, du sommeil du juste diras-tu, tu pleureras encore. Tu étoufferas tes sanglots en pensant que je ne t'entends pas. Tu me demanderas pardon d'être faible à voix basse, en tremblant de peur de me rИveiller.

Je hais ce sourire que tu affiches maintenant, celui que tu gardes durant le dНner, celui que je devine pendant que toi, 04 et 03 regardez un film. Il est affreux ton sourire, je préfèrerais un de Shinigami. Je préfèrerais que pour une fois tu craques, tu hurles, tu cries ta peine pour que 04 puisse t'aider. Pour que tu perdes cet abominable sourire.

Je ne supporte pas ce sourire qui les rassure, qui leur dit: "c'est bon tout va bien", au mépris de toi-même. Je déteste ce sourire qui me hurle le contraire.

Ce sourire, je l'abhorre, il m'effraie. Me terrorise. Car j'ai depuis longtemps compris que quand tu l'arbores, tu frôles un gouffre. S'il te plaît ne deviens pas fou. Reste avec moi ... Si toi aussi tu t'en vas, qui me persuadera que je suis encore humain ?

-"ça va Heero ? demande Quatre

-"Hn.

-"tu faisais une drôle de tête."

Tout le monde me regarde. Tu me fais un grand sourire inquiet. Arrête ! Merde ! ARRÊTE ! Je ne veux plus le voir ton sourire quand je sais qu'en toi, tout se brise peu à peu. Arrête, arrête, arrête. Je suis monté soi-disant taper un rapport. Ne plus voir ton sourire en réalité. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais ... Que j'allais quoi ? ... Tout ... Du moment que ce sourire disparaissait de ton visage.

A la fin du film, tu montes et tu prends la salle de bain. J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas osé retirer les lames de rasoir et puis tu n'es jamais sans une lame près de toi alors quelle importance ... Soudain je t'entends pleurer. Oh si tu savais comme en ce moment je ressens plus que jamais ces sentiments qui me prouvent que J a ИchouИ, que je suis encore humain et terrorisé, tout ça à cause d'un imbécile au sourire effroyablement atroce. Et tes sanglots me font mal, presqu'autant que ton sourire. Finalement je perds la bataille contre mes envies, j'ai besoin de te voir en vie, maintenant. Et je crois que je viens d'exploser la serrure. Je dis je crois car je te regarde, tu es recroquevillé sur le carrelage, couvert par tes longs cheveux miels, et tu tiens ... Duo, je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal, ça me coupe le souffle, c'est comme si on m'arrachait quelque chose. Tu tiens ton couteau, là, contre la peau si fragile de ton poignet, près des veines bleutées.  
Tes mains ne tremblent pas malgré tes larmes et ton désespoir.

Je crois que je t'ai arraché ton couteau parce que je te serre contre moi et je ne vois pas de sang. Je te berce, je pleure peut-être, je ne sais pas, je ne fais plus attention. Tu me regardes, tu ne comprends pas, moi non plus. Tout ce que je comprends c'est que cet ignoble sourire a failli te dérober à jamais, que j'ai failli ne pas te voir sortir de cette salle de bains. Et je te serre contre moi pour combler cette affreuse sensation, cette douleur diffuse et aigüe. Tu t'accroches à ma chemise et tu me regardes. NON ! Pas encore cette horreur ! Je n'en veux pas de ton sourire ! Pas si c'est celui là !

-"Hee-chan, ça ne va pas ? Tu pleures .

-STOP !!

- Hee-chan, tout va bien, calme-toi"

Mais tes mains s'agrippent à mon dos pour dire que justement ça ne va pas. Comme si tu espérais qu'enfin quelqu'un ait vu à travers ton sourire mensonger.

-"Arrête de sourire.

Tes yeux uniques s'emplissent de larmes et de souffrance avant que je ne te soulève, blottit contre moi, accroché à moi. Je nous allonge sur ton lit, je caresse tes cheveux si doux que tu n'avais pas encore mouillés. Ton visage se fond dans mon épaule et je sens tes larmes mouiller le tissu tandis que tu tentes de raconter, de mettre des mots sur le massacre de cet après-midi, sur ceux d'avant, ceux que tu refoulais derrière ce sourire monstrueux. Finalement tu te fais silencieux, mais tu ne t'endors pas. tu t'écartes un peu de moi pour m'interroger du regard.  
-"Je ne supportais plus ce sourire Duo, il me rendait malade ... Ton mal être, il me rendait malade... Je ne veux plus jamais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je sais ce que c'est que de tout refouler alors ne garde pas tout ce qui ne va pas pour toi ... Ne me laisse pas ... J'ai besoin que tu me reconnaisses en tant qu'être humain s'il te plaît Duo.

Une gratitude muette se reflète sur ton visage et tu te blottit à nouveau contre moi tandis que je fais de même. Nous nous endormons ainsi et je suis heureux. Je sais qu'à présent tu ne me souriras plus comme ça. Je le sais.

Bien sûr ce moment n'arrêta ni les massacres, ni la guerre, ni les missions, ni même la drague invétérée de Réléna (quoique la suite des évenements le fit).

Mais il sauva au moins deux pilotes de la folie, du suicide, et leur apporta suffisamment de réconfort pour mener à terme cette guerre.

Suite à quoi, Réléna se prit un beau râteau et Heero et Duo vécurent ensemble leur amour jusqu'à nan. Je veux croire qu'ils s'aimèrent et s'aiment encore

FIN !

Bon j'avoue, cette fic est d'abord déprimante et puis très guimauveuse et pour conclure, totalement inutile. Mais bon elle est écrite alors c'est comme ça et puis tant pis si ça plaît pas, moi je l'aime bien ( encore heureux). J'aime des trucs bizarres je trouve ... (no comments XD)

Ceci dit n'hésitez pas une seule seconde à me laisser votre avis, c'est pour ça que je la poste


End file.
